Joy Ride (D)
by EvilDime
Summary: Eigentlich scheint es harmlos: ein paar Kriegshelden verbringen ihren Urlaub im Ausland. Die Konsequenzen sind jedoch weitreichender als erwartet. - HA/NL, HG/RW, HP/GW. Epilogs-treu. WAFF. Albern, leicht verrückt.


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört mir nicht und wie immer verdiene ich nichts an meinem Geschreibsel. :P_

 _ **A/N:** Übersetzung meiner gleichnamigen englischen Fic, welche im Rahmen der Quidditch League geschrieben wurde, als Treiber für Hufflepuff. _

* * *

**Joy Ride**

 _by Dime_

* * *

 _"Fünf... vier... drei... zwei... eins..."_

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwand.

Mit einem gellenden Schrei stürzte sie in die Tiefe. Ringe aus Licht blitzen um sie her in der Dunkelheit auf und verschwanden. Der Sturz in den bodenlosen Abgrund schien endlos.

Plötzlich wurde ihr Körper in eine sanfte Kurve gelenkt und verlor über die warme, nasse Oberfläche gleitend ganz langsam an Fahrt. Wasser stieg auf und umschmeichelte ihre Hüften, brachte sie langsam zum Anhalten.

Hannah stand auf wackligen Beinen auf und watete mit viel Gespritze zum Ausgang.

Sie war noch ziemlich benommen als sie schließlich draußen bei Neville ankam, der es sich auf einem Liegestuhl gemütlich gemacht hatte. Neville schien genau gar nichts zu tun und damit vollauf zufrieden zu sein. Als Hannah ihn erreichte sah er mit einem Lächeln auf. "Gut?", fragte er.

"Wie kann das Ding legal sein?!", war alles, was sie heraus brachte ehe sie auf dem Liegestuhl neben seinem zusammenbrach.

Er schaute sie ob der Frage schräg an. "Also nicht gut?"

Langsam breitet sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, bis sie strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Die absolut beste Rutsche aller Zeiten!"

"Harry war schon viermal drauf", sagte Neville. "Ich dachte doch, dass es dir gefallen würde - du bist beinahe genauso verrückt wie er."

Hannah schnaubte wenig damenhaft. "Niemand ist so verrückt wie Harry."

"Höre ich da meinen Namen?", fragte der Genannte und warf sich in den Liegestuhl auf ihrer anderen Seite.

"Neville hier sagt ich sei so verrückt wie du, weil ich diese Freifall-Wasserrutsche ausprobiert habe, wogegen ich natürlich protestiert habe. Mit dir kann ich garantiert nicht mithalten."

Schalk und Begeisterung tanzten in Harrys Augen. Den Vorwurf der Verrücktheit ignorierte er routiniert und schien stattdessen bereit, auf der Stelle einen Lobgesang auf die Wasserrutsche zu komponieren. "...fast genau wie Fliegen, nur ohne Besen, und ohne das immer gegenwärtige Risiko, den Boden zu knutschen. Der Countdown ist auch spitze - ich glaube, ich habe die deutschen Zahlen jetzt bald drauf... Und dann dieser Looping! Ist der nicht einfach genial?!"

"Moment. Was für ein Looping?"

Harry's Kinnlade fiel zu Boden, und Neville begann hemmungslos zu lachen. "Der Looping. In der _Hurricane Loop_ -Rutsche", sagte Harry langsam. "Ich weiß, die Erklärung ist auf Deutsch, aber der Name war doch irgendwie ein klitzekleiner Hinweis, oder?"

"Das war ein _Looping_?!" Hannah konnte es nicht fassen. Ja, da war eine Kurve gewesen. Aber sicher konnte die Rutsche doch nicht eine komplette Überkopf-Drehung gemacht haben - das hätte sie doch wohl gemerkt?

Andererseits war's schon recht dunkel gewesen. Und verflixt _schnell_!

Während Hannah noch grübelte stießen Ron und Hermine zu ihnen. "Wir haben Ginny an das Café verloren", gestand Hermine.

"Wieder mal Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte?", riet Harry mit schiefem Grinsen.

Hermine nickte, während Neville aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr heraus kam.

"Du hattest echt keine Ahnung?", fragte Harry Hannah noch einmal; er konnte es offensichtlich nicht ganz glauben.

"Naja... irgendwie...", sagte sie schwach. Bei sich entschied sie in dem Moment, das Ding beim Verlassen des Bades von Außen nochmal ganz genau in Augenschein zu nehmen. "Es ist nur... Das ist so ein unbekanntes Gefühl. Sollte ich nicht den Eindruck haben, dass _oben_ jetzt _unten_ ist, wenn ich einen Looping drehe?"

Harry strahlte. "Normalerweise ja. Im Quidditch ist es definitiv so. Dieses Gefühl, wenn dein Magen plötzlich über dir zu hängen scheint, oder vielleicht auch neben dir - der Hammer, sage ich dir! Aber wenn du wie von dieser Rutsche hier ganz sanft im Kreis herum geführt wirst, dann nicht. Du spürst, wie es dich in die Kurve drückt, aber das ist auch alles... Meint ihr, das könnte man nutzen, um den Leuten ihre Angst vorm Kopfüber-Fliegen zu nehmen? Wir könnten so eine in Hogwarts installieren, als Trainingsgerät für Quidditchspieler."

"Harry!", rügte ihn Hermine, "Hogwarts ist eine Schule und kein Rummelplatz! Ich hätte gedacht, nach der Kammer des Schreckens hast du genug von irgendwelchen Rutschpartien in Hogwarts..."

Ron dagegen gefiel die Idee. Sehr sogar. "Sie müsste ungefähr auf der Höhe des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraums starten und im Großen See enden." Da seine Frau die Arme in gespielter Verzweiflung zum Himmel streckte, versuchte Ron sie zu versöhnen: "Hogwarts ist ein Internat. Spaß außerhalb des Unterrichts ist absolut notwendig für die gesunde Entwicklung eines Kindes - und für die Erholung der Lehrer natürlich auch. Oder, Professor Longbottom?"

Neville hatte sich endlich wieder gefangen, aber ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte noch immer seine Mundwinkel. "Ich kann dem Gefühl zu fallen persönlich nicht viel abgewinnen, aber vielleicht könnten wir ja mehr als eine Rutsche einrichten? Ich fände eine ganz simple gut, aber dafür mit Einstieg oben auf der Spitze des Nordturms..."

Bei dem Gedanken, wie Trelawney samt Brille, Schals und allem eine lange, gewundene Wasserrutsche hinuntersauste ( _"Ich seeeehe... das Ende naaaaht...!"_ ), gab Hermine es auf und schloss sich dem Gelächter der Gruppe an.

"Dumbledore wäre begeistert gewesen", sagte Harry in liebevoller Erinnerung. "Erzählt bloß seinem Portrait nichts davon, sonst wird er Minerva so lange nerven, bis sie das Projekt durchzieht, nur um endlich wieder Ruhe zu haben."

Harry, Ron und Hermine schwelgten einen Moment lang in der gemeinsamen Erinnerung an ihren alten Schulleiter und bekamen nichts von den fragenden Blicken und verschwörerischen Gesten mit, welche Neville und Hannah hinter ihrem Rücken austauschten.

Beim Blick in die Runde schloss sich Hannah fröhlich dem allgegenwärtigen Lächeln an. "Hier ist es echt klasse, oder?"

Hermine strahlte. "Ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr in einem Spaßbad! Als Kind bin ich mit meinen Eltern manchmal in große Bäder gegangen, aber das ist echt lange her..."

Rons Gesicht wurde von einem fetten Grinsen gespalten. "Dann hast du also schon vor Jahren solche kaum vorhandenen Schwimmsachen getragen? Wo war ich da, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Ach, du!" Hermine schubste ihn leicht mit der Schulter an, nutzte dann aber auch gleich die Gelegenheit, ihre Hand liebevoll seine Seite hinunter wandern zu lassen.

Hannahs Augen glitten zu Neville hinüber. Er sah sie mit diesem intensiven Blick an, den er manchmal bekam, und der ihr zuzurufen schien: _Ich bin so verdammt verliebt in dich!_

Ihr Herz überschlug sich und sie lehnte sich unbewusst vor, um einen warmen, sanften Kuss mit ihrem Ehemann zu teilen. Die gutwilligen Witze ihrer Freunde und das dumpfe Lärmen der Kinder und Erwachsenen im Hintergrund verblassten und in ihrer hübschen, kleinen Welt gab es nur noch sie und Neville.

* * *

Harry schien überhaupt nicht zu hinterfragen, was sie mit seinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang vorhatten, den Neville sich einige Wochen nach dem gemeinsamen Urlaub von ihm ausborgte. Noch fielen irgendwem die häufigen Besuche der Ehefrau des Professors für Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts auf; schließlich war sie ja auch sonst oft im Schloss. Hermine schien einen sehr konkreten Verdacht zu haben, als Hannah sie um ihre Urlaubsfotos bat und ihre Augen dabei unangemessen lange auf den Bildern der Wasserrutschen verweilten. Doch behielt sie diesen Verdacht fröhlich für sich.

Erst später, nachdem der Schaden bereits angerichtet war, begannen einige Leute den Braten zu riechen.

Zunächst begann Schulleiterin McGonagall zunehmend griesgrämig und gestresst auszusehen. Dann sah man Professor Flitwick mit breitem Strahlelächeln die Wände prüfen und in verschiedenen Teilen des Schlosses zusätzliche Stabilisierungszauber anbringen.

Schließlich wurde die Bautruppe angeheuert.

Kaum einen Monat später war Hogwarts der stolze Besitzer von vier neuen Wasserrutschen.

Das _Zweite Gesicht_ wand sich vom Nordturm herab zum Großen See.

Der _Basiliskentöter_ begann in einer gewissen Mädchentoilette, welche ohnehin immer überschwemmt war, stürzte sich hinunter zur Kammer des Schreckens, durch deren mächtige Pforten hinein ins neu angelegte Thermalbad im Zentrum der Kammer.

Die _Einheit_ zog sich von direkt außerhalb der Gryffindor-Quartiere vorbei an Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff bis hinunter in die Nähe des Eingangs der Slytherin-Räume, wo sie ihre Passagiere in den Großen See entlud.

Und schließlich gab es noch _Dumbledores Vermächtnis_ , welches mit einem freien Fall vom Astronomieturm begann, wobei ein kompliziertes Stück Magie aus dem Zauberstab Professor Flitwicks sicher stellte, dass die Rutsche nach dem rund 20 Meter tiefen Sturz jeden Springer sicher auffing, seine Geschwindigkeit durch mehrere Loopings langsam drosselte und ihn schließlich in eine der anderen Rutschen entließ - selbstverständlich jeden Tag in eine andere.

Neville und Hannah hatten Bedenken gehabt, diese letzte Rutsche in einem ihrer Mitternachtsrendezvous mit Dumbledores Porträt zu besprechen. Doch letztendlich war er von der Idee begeistert und erlegte ihnen lediglich - für dessen Seelenfrieden - die absolute Geheimhaltung vor Severus Snape auf.

Freilich hatte Severus genau dasselbe getan, als er am Vortag diese Rutsch _vorgeschlagen_ hatte, während Albus mit Sir Cadogan auf Abenteuerreise unterwegs war. Man konnte einfach nicht beinahe ein Jahrzehnt _wörtlich_ mit Albus Dumbledore herumhängen, ohne einen scharfen Sinn für Humor zu entwickeln. Schon allein aus Notwehr.

Neville lud all seine Freunde zur Eröffnungsfeier ein. Hogwarts hatte noch nie so viel gemeinsames Gelächter von den Schülern und Eltern aller vier Häuser erlebt. Gerüchten zufolge soll Fawkes Freudentränen geweint haben. Oder vielleicht waren es auch Lachtränen.

Später waren die Rutschen für die Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr zugänglich. Wenn ein Elternteil aber aus anderen Gründen das Schloss besuchte, nahm niemand es krumm, wenn auch den Rutschen ein Besuch abgestattet wurde.

Hannah wusste aus zuverlässigen Quellen, dass Harry Potter nach der Fertigstellung der Rutschen nie wieder einen Elternabend verpasste.

Im Großen und Ganzen wurden die Rutschen sehr gut aufgenommen, doch die meisten erwachsenen Hexen und Zauberer Großbritanniens vergaßen bald wieder, dass es sie überhaupt gab.

In der Hogwarts-Gerüchteküche munkelte man jedoch, dass hin und wieder spät des Nachts Geräusche von den Rutschen herab drangen - eine Männerstimme, die halbherzigen Protest verkündete, welcher von den ermutigenden, liebenden Worten einer Frauenstimme erfolgreich zum Verstummen gebracht wurde, bis die zwei Stimmen schließlich mit viel Geplansche und perlendem Gelächter zum See hinab schossen.

Hannah mochte im Zweiten Krieg keine großen Heldentaten begangen haben. Doch war sie ohne jeden Zweifel als Sieger daraus hervorgegangen.

 _~ Ende ~_


End file.
